We're All Capes Now
by Vaandite
Summary: Jack Morrison was a soldier through and through. When tasked with creating a team to apprehend the upcoming parahumans, he did so most efficiently. Until the attack. Now he's just a man searching for answers for 76 deaths.


_I don't own Worm or Overwatch._

 **Prologue**

 _"_ _Dear god. What kind of bomb could do this?"_

 _"_ _Heard it was some sort of tinkertech."_

 _"_ _But to vaporize the people on this floor only? That would take some serious calibrations."_

 _"_ _You know what they say, fucking Tinkers. Wait. I think I heard something."_

 _"_ _Over there! That's the commander's coat. Come on!"_

I woke up with a groan and the sight of blue covering my eyesight. My whole body felt numb. I could hear voices and footsteps coming closer.

 _"_ _Commander! Wait, it's not him. Miss Costa-Brown? God, look at that blood. Control, this is search team Gamma. We've found one survivor…. No there's no sign of the commander. Looks like he shielded her with from the blast with his coat. We're bringing her down now."_

 _"_ _Tough son of a bitch. Managed to save a person even during the explosion."_

 _"_ _Enough talk. Spread out, search for any other survivors. Sigma will look for traces of the bomb. Delta bring her down."_

As my thoughts faded into unconsciousness, my last thoughts were about him, and how he had protected me at the cost of his own life…. I wonder, if I had told him about who I was, what I could do, would the both of us have survived? If I had just told him…. That I was Alex….andria…..

 _The attack on the Protectorate Headquarters this afternoon has shocked the nation. The attack is believed to be the product of an unknown tinker who may have had a grudge towards the foundation of the Parahuman Response Team, an organization formed with the purpose of apprehending rogue parahumans and bringing them to justice. Apparently the explosion that took out an entire floor of the building vaporized all personal, leaving one survivor, a Rebecca Costa-Brown, the personal aide to the PRT's forward response team's commander Jack Morrison. The death toll is estimated to 76, with more to be expected as employees are trapped on the floors above the target. With any luck, thanks to the speedy backup provided by Legend and Eidolon, we will have no more casualties. This is CNN News update,_

* * *

In a dark room

"Was it really necessary to blow up the Protectorate? Just a simple attack from a 'rogue' Blaster would have done. The loss of the advanced response team will set us back in the long run. We'll need to invest time to get the Triumvirate the authority they require."

"Maybe, but this way the world can see how dangerous parahumans can be, and will push for a method of control over them. Rebecca's objective may have in line with our goals, but her plan would have taken much too long. This was the quickest way to Victory."

"But Jack? Even if he wasn't a cape he was still one of us, a member of Cauldron. I don't like the idea of betraying our own."

"His death was…. Unfortunate. I honestly didn't know that he would be there at that. He was supposed to be having lunch with Rebecca. But look at it this way. With his death, Future-Director Rebecca Costa-Brown will have a strong motive for reigning in capes."

"Very well. But if she ever finds out that we were behind this. I will be taking a one-use Door to Earth Aleph and leave the rest of you to fend off her wrath."

"Seconded."

"Then we just have to make sure she never finds out. Do I have your agreement?"

"Very well, I'll manipulate the investigation that it heads nowhere. But Legend and I aren't happy with this. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

Pain. That was all he could feel. The excruciating pain as the shockwave passed through his body. The blonde lay there, not being able to do much else from his position on the ground while his body felt as though it was tearing itself apart. His face felt as if it had been slashed in half, as if someone had tried to recreate the comic villain Two-face's appearance. However, that pain was nothing compared to crippling agony that raced across his spine. Multiple lacerations from when he was flung out of the building and through another were bleeding copious amounts of blood.

"Are you alright? What am I saying, of course not. Hold on, I'll get some help. Carry him gently, don't jostle him alright?"

It was the voice of a woman, and it was the last thing he heard as his failing vision faded into white shades of oblivion.


End file.
